Help
by Gin Ichimaru Awesome
Summary: Ulquiorra has a life he never wanted, and deals with violence, drama, and everthing else! Luckily he has his brother Gin! and his friend Grimmjow! brother Gin :D YAOI ULQUI X GRIMMY FEEL THE LOVE/ WON'T BE CONTINUEING/
1. The Begining

Help

Chapter 1

You could hear the soft beeping from the heart monitor but for me it was the loudest thing in the world.

Hi I'm Ulquiorra Cifer, I'm just 15 and I live in the worst place to live. Kakuna town just next to Karakura town and it is ranked highest for the danger but surprisingly also know for how little the numbers are for how many people that die here every year, the reason is probably for all the gangs that are here, their sort of like little families for you when you have no one.

Now that I think about it I should start telling you about my story.

This is where it all started... At Kakuna high you can find all kinds of people, like the bully's but their everywhere here, the geeks, the popular kids, and the people I hate most... the jock's. They think they think they can do whatever to whomever they want. There are also the people I love the most like my brother and his gang.

He's the leader of the best gang around. No one can beat hom and so no one fight's him. His name is Gin Ichimaru. He's only 18 years old and already has a job as a doctor! Yes I know we don't have the same last name but that's only because I was given to a different family but then taken back but let's just say Cifer stayed.

Wait? You didn't want to know about the last name thing just yet and the doctor thing first? Well that's part of the story so just listen, but I will give you a *hint, it was because of are ruff life when we were just kid's and you had to learn to be good at taking care of people and giving them medical attention and fast.

We live in a two story house, and if anything, I have never seen someone with so many car and medical things in one place before than home. He has tons! The car parts are for his two cars, a Truck and a mustang. The mustang by far gets the better caring part.

The gang is always bugging brother to drive the mustang more, but he said that "they only want to get their asses beat up by me", and I find that quite hilarious for him to say that about them. They always like to get on his nerves though, so I guess they really are idiots.

Sorry I'm getting off topic here . . . back to the point the school is the weirdest place anyone has seen, but that's if they're not from Kakuna. In class you can do whatever the hell you want, but math they always listen to Mr. Juushiro. He's a very kind teacher and trust me, a lot of us have hearts. We try not to stress him out because he is sick and we don't know how much time he has left so we try to make it the best for him.

Then we also skip class or school whenever we fucking want to. For the weaker kids they would rather stay in school because the meaner kids are skipping school most the time. but right now I'm walking around school grounds because I don't feel like dealing with other students, but I should really look behind me more often when I'm just walking around.

"Hey, look at what we have here." said one of the bully's

" Hehehe, looks like our usual. Ulquiorra Cifer." another said. Did I mention no one knows me and Gin are related for safety reasons?

" What Gin not here to save you now?" and did I mention he keep's saving my ass before they can hit me, but that's when he WAS around, so I'm screwed.

"Can we kill him boss? My nose got broken last time." The guy said that in a not so pleasant tone.

"No, but how about we give him a broken nose. A nose for a nose and after that we can torture him."

"Umm how about not" I tried to reason with them but I don't know if you CAN reason with people like them.

"Hahaha . . . no" The 'boss' said, and at that moment I knew I was screwed because without my friends I was a dead man.

"Come on can't we work this out?" I said hoping that they would be like 'yeah sure! Why not?' but even I knew that was not going to happen.

"No... no we can't" he said and his face broke out in this huge crazed grin.

All I could do was wait for them to hit me after the pinned me to the wall but then I heard someone.

"stop" and I thought I'm one lucky guy to have family like this.

"huh?" wow they ARE idiots to say that in front of my brother like they don't know who she is.

At that he narrowed his eyes more so than already "Don't 'huh' me you all know what would happen if you dare touched Ulquiorra ever again and now you're only going to get hurt more because I caught just as you were going to hit him."

"B-boss? s-shouldn't we b-be RUNNING?!" The one with the broken nose shouted.

"Running?. . . . . . . No that won't do. I'll just brake your nose again." . . . . . . ." HAHAHAHA RUN FOR YOUR FUCKING LIVES! NOW!" Gin screamed at them.

I'll just say that they ran and ran and ran for their lives'.

-End-

Then till next chapter! This is my first story Thanks for reading!


	2. Fight

Help

**Hello if you see bolded letters that means I'm talking to you, though you probably won't see it much**

Chapter 2

To say it was quiet would be an understatement.

"Ulquiorra . . ." Gin said in a quiet voice

"Yeah?" It sounded so loud in the quiet car.

"... You know I don't like it when you get caught up with people like that..." She sounded sad for some reason.

"Sister all I was doing was walking around, and thinking to myself, nothing else." I said a little annoyed.

"I know you probably were, but if you even see them all I want is for you to stay out of their sight, and go in a different direction." Why does she seem so worried about this?

"Why are you so worried about this? It was basically nothing." I don't get why she is so worried about. I can protect myself when I need to.

I swear I could feel her anger rising.

"Why am I so worried!? That's the Question! Why would you ask something like that?" Shit she is pissed! gah! I don't understand! Why is she getting so mad?!

"Seriously! Why are you so mad! I don't get it! It was nothing!" I mean really! Why is she getting mad over this!

She lets out a soft sigh "Ulquiorra . . . I'm getting mad over this because you find it as not a big deal because it happens a lot, but to me I need to protect you because you will always be my little brother, got that?" Man see cares so much about me.

"Yeah I know, you will always be there and I'm never alone." She always tells me that. I think she thinks I will forget it.

"Good, cause there will always be someone there for you. Always remember that." Yeah I know always there for me.

"Yeah" The car comes to a slow stop, I'm ready to get out of this car. "Come on sister let's just get our homework done."

"Yeah I know" I nearly jump out of the car, locking the door behind me "And Ulquiorra just ask if you need help" She always asks that, but I can it by myself.

"Yeah, yeah" well to my room. The only sanctuary I have. I walk in and slam the door behind me, tired of this conversation "oh . . . Ok, do well on your home-**SLAM**-work. . . . . . "

-End-

**Sorry this chapter was short but I thought it should just end right there. Have any questions just ask! Bleach is Tite Kubo's! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Back To Hell

Chapter 3

Sorry for the short chapter last time hopefully this one is longer so please enjoy and continue reading! Plus sorry if this is a little choppy cause I feel like it might be. . . . But sorry if it is!

Chapter 3

"Must we go back to school?"

"Yes Grimmjow. We have to go to school" Gin said with annoyance in her voice

"But its ssssoooooooo boring!" Grimmjow said in a bored voice "How can you stand it! There are only a couple good classes! And I think some teaches just plain out hate me!" I thought most the teachers hated him

"Grimmjow shut up your annoying." He was starting to get on my nerves

"You shut up! I don't care what you think I am! Go fuck yourself. . . . "For some reason when he said that I felt a little . . . . . hurt. Hmmm weird I guess it's nothing. . .

"Grimmy you trying to get yourself murdered?" sister was not happy. . . . Not at all

"Nope! It's just your brother is annoying me!" can he be any more obnoxious? All he does is complaining! Then if he doesn't feel like doing his work he just gets someone else to do it! That lazy asshole. . . . .

Grimmjow's loud cry of annoyance jolted me out of my thoughts "But Gin! That's boring! I mean really! Do I have to? He was clearly gesturing to me

"Yes Grimmjow you have to." gosh she said that with the straightest face ever. Now I'm sorry for whoever's' poor soul is going to have to endure Grimmjow's annoying presence.

Well might as well find out now "what does Grimmjow have to do?"

They looked at me as if I was stupid

"Ulquiorra. . . . .were you not listening?" Well of cause I wasn't listening I was too busy thinking about how stupid and obnoxious Grimmjow is, sister. Well that's what I wanted to say but nah I don't feel like getting punched by Grimmjow even if it is just a little 'tap' as he puts it

"No I wasn't paying attention . . . sorry, but what were you guys talking about?" really they should have just told me by now instead of asking that silly question

"Oh nothing! Just some bullshit!" ok then . . . clearly Grimmjow really didn't want to do whatever he is supposed to do

And when he said that he got hit on the back of the head by sis "Ulqui I want you to be Grimmjow's tutor. He needs some real help with school and I know you can do it."

Ok then. . . . . . . .Who shot me in the head and sent me to hell? Cause if this ever happened. . . . Well it would never happen! Why is this happening!

I was startled by the hand waving in front of my face "Yo! Ulquiorra! You in there?" I push Grimmjow's hand away "what?"

"Well you were just sort of spaced out there for a moment you looked like you were going to be sick!"

"Well maybe I was going to be sick from the little thought of thinking about having to teach you" I don't think he can get any more stupid than this I mean really?

"Fine then! When I want to help I can't! Gosh you can be a little nicer to people you know" I am just not to you Grimmjow

"Ok, ok that's enough we are at school now so just be quiet" Thank you sister and hopefully I won't have to listen to that idiot any more

"ugghhh! I don't want to be here! Its sooo boring!" yes I know Grimmjow I know

Because all we are doing is going back to hell every day


End file.
